


523. Dust and dryer sheets

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground [8]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Non-Sexual Age Play, Kissing, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: After Richie stumbles upon his baby blanket, he wants Eddie to have one of his own.• Tuesday; June 22, 1993





	523. Dust and dryer sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I think I used the same 10 words over and over again, but idec. Maybe it's a secret spell and every time I type the word 'blanket' it brings more life to my own baby blanket; you don't know. No one knows!

Why did it surprise Richie to find out that his old toys were kept in the attic? It sounded like something that made sense, but he'd thought that all that laid beyond the creepy little door in the ceiling was insulation and dust. Maybe a couple of bird nests, if they were lucky. Even more surprising was the fact that the place wasn't entirely engulfed in cobwebs.

In fact, it had a working light, and everything was relatively sorted and well-marked. This caused a niggle of guilt to arise in the back of his mind, as he realized that he might not have helped as much with spring cleaning as he thought. Or... any-season cleaning, considering how light the coat of dust was along his sister's old night table. The one with the sticker she'd purchased at an Iron Maiden concert she wasn't meant to be at. The very same concert where she purchased the key chain she used to bribe Richie to keep his big mouth shut when she scared the shit out of him by sneaking in through _his_ bedroom window late that evening. Would it surprise anyone to know that he _had_ kept her secret?

Although he would've thrown that scuffed up old drawer out the second his sister vacated the property, he supposed in some dumb way it was cool to be reminded. Of the secrets brothers and sisters keep from their parents. Even after enough time has passed that their parents probably wouldn't care.

As much as his parents had kept up the place, there was still dust particles filtering through the light beams of the window, and Richie wasn't exactly excited to spend hours up there, so he got to work finding _his_ group of boxes. His mother had made it pretty easy on him. There were labels like, 'Baby Stuff' and 'Toys' which he found to be as helpful as expected. Although there were odd items that didn't really pertain. An empty picture frame with a chipped corner, and a scarf he'd never before seen in his life, being just a couple of them.

He'd come specifically for the toys, hoping any of them would be in fair enough condition to wipe down and give to Eddie, but he couldn't resist the temptation of going through his baby stuff, too. He was almost certain none of it would be usable. As cute and small as his boyfriend was, there was no way Richie was gonna fit him in a teddy bear romper and knitted booties. If they even kept any of his dishes, they were probably faded and looking dirty despite having been cleaned prior to packing, unused for sixteen-plus years. He wouldn't subject Eddie to that, no, but maybe it'd give Richie an idea of what they were lacking. Or at least... give him inspiration for surprises.

The thing he found most striking of all, within the pile of soft, squish, and plastics that were baby-proof memorabilia, was his baby blanket. Richie couldn't say he'd never thought about it. That he'd forgotten it existed. But it was more recessed than other things. Dimmer than his Tonka trucks, and G.I. Joe. Than his Godzilla toys, and his Matchbox cars.

Then, holding it in his hands, soft and almost too-stiffly folded for comfort, Richie couldn't understand why. He'd carried that thing with him for _years_. Genuinely. And then, he couldn't figure out how the hell he _hadn't_ made sure Eddie had one. A baby blanket was practically a _right_. Richie found himself smoothing his thumb over the material, carefully, and almost reluctantly returning it to its box. This time on top. Before folding the cardboard back over, and scooping up the few toys he found to be worthy of his boy, and returning to his room.

The toys themselves were going to be for Eddie when he was little. Richie thought they'd have a better impact that way, so he had cleaned them up and stuck them in his drawers before Eddie came over.

Being little was usually never a certainty. They didn't plan that meticulously. Usually, Eddie just brought things with him for just in case, or if he happened to be feeling in need of stress relief that morning, then maybe _he_ decided, but it was wasn't usually something Richie was in on. Sometimes he had suggestions, of course. Things they could do, or try. Like going to the library. But it was never forced.

So when Eddie came over that day having just got back with books Ben had showed him how to order from the local store, they were more curious to start studying, than anything. It helped that not only was Richie a hundred percent there for making Eddie as happy and as comfortable as possible, but he also just genuinely liked learning languages.

One of the few subjects that he cared about in school was Spanish. Eddie, on the other hand, struggled with French, but still. They said that once a person had experience learning one language, it made it easier to learn another. And in this case, Eddie, who'd be using it almost entirely from a smaller head-space, didn't need to worry about conjugation, grammar, or anything really but the most basic vocabulary. Richie was the only one going to be trying to form full, logical sentences. Which would, eventually, help Eddie learn more over time. If he wanted to.

It wasn't a need, exactly, because they did alright without it. But having Eddie be so non-verbal when he was little _did_ have Richie fretting, on occasion, as to whether he was taking care of his little boy to the best of his ability.

After the heat rash, it just seemed like he needed to try something else. Then, he'd seen some out-of-towners fresh off the bus line, signing to each other outside a bar, and that had sparked some kind of preemptive peace in Richie's mind. Led him to the library to do some quick research. He even found an article about a Dr. Garcia, and his graduate thesis about _Baby_ Sign Language. That, in turn, had him pulling up _more_ information on how babies could learn sign. Professors Acredolo and Goodwyn were beginning to conduct official research on the subject, after having taught Acredolo's daughter sign.

Obviously, he knew, the research pertained to actual infants, but while he knew it was easier to learn from a young age, he was certain if he and Eddie worked together, they could at least learn a very basic set of words together that would put Richie at ease. If Eddie could tell him more clearly he was thirsty, hungry, or hot... Maybe emotions, too. Not that body language and rubbing at his throat or tummy couldn't get the message across, but - it just felt like something more concrete could help.

"I wonder if ol' Smitty would pay for me to take courses... I mean secondary languages are good in the workplace, right?" Richie asked, writing down 'hurt' as yet another word Eddie and he agreed would be helpful to learn.

Snorting, Eddie's wry smile quickly faded to something torn between sober and apologetic. "If we actually had anyone else in town who used sign, maybe."

"Well... what about those people I saw at the bus line?"

Face softening further, Eddie turned his eyes down to the book, thumb running over 'hot' - the current word they were trying to teach their hands and fingers to remember. "That was like... the first time either of us has seen anyone use it in real life, Rich. And even then... you didn't exactly see them at work, right?"

Richie groaned, book collapsing in on itself as he timbered over, and forward, temple coming to rest at the dimple of Eddie's knee. "It's gonna be hard without something to keep me on track."

Eddie lifted his hand, running through Richie's curls carefully so as not to catch on the arm of his glasses, fingers mostly curved in toward the top of Richie's head. "We don't have to. ...I know I worried you before, but if I need to I can just - I can just say -"

"Baby," Richie said, somewhat darkly, eyes flashing up as he tilted his head back, to look at Eddie. "No. Not if you're not ready."

Sighing, Eddie leaned forward, stomach rolling together, chest folding over his book so that he could press a kiss to Richie's forehead, fingers having dipped down to create a clearing of Richie's bangs. "It'd be easier," Eddie told him, head lilting to the side as if to reason with Richie and read him at the same time.

"Not if it hurts you." Richie's lower lip was practically pouting out, as he nuzzled his head back into a comfortable space on Eddie's leg, and let his fingers trail up the length of Eddie's shin. "I want to, Eddie. It's just gonna be difficult, that's all."

A small tone of agreement resonated from Eddie's throat. Then he scratched over the back of Richie's scalp shortly, and flipped the page of the text book. "I think you're putting too much pressure on how many words you need to pick up. I don't see why you should need to know more than me. You're not the one who can't t- who has trouble communicating."

Richie shrugged awkwardly into the bed. "Thought it'd make you more comfortable to sign if you see me do it a lot."

Eddie hummed softly at that, a warmth unfurling in his chest. Appreciative, Eddie trailed his hand over to Richie's shoulder, digging his thumb tentatively into the muscle there. Immediately he felt Richie stretch his back, relaxing into the touch. Readily accepting the silent offer to ease some of the tension he always carried in him these days, from working. "Think you're right," Eddie agreed with a small smile, "But let's just try to focus on the most important words right now."

"I have one," Richie announced, voice suddenly more chipper.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Blanket."

At that, Eddie's face pinched in slight confusion. Thus far they hadn't really needed to worry about Eddie keeping warm. Very much the opposite, actually. So why Richie thought that was important was somewhat baffling. But then Richie amended, "Well... I mean. It _could_ be. I was kinda wondering, Eds... Do you have like, a baby blanket or anything? You can pull out from the attic and use again?"

"Oh. No," Eddie said, face tightening. He didn't. And he also didn't understand why now, just because Richie brought it up, Eddie felt like he'd been missing something all along.

"Not like, a security blanket, or a stuffed animal, or anything else you used to carry around with you?"

Eddie huffed out a breath, that edged on a laugh. "Do you know my mother? She probably thought they were a hotbed of germs... And even if I did have one, I - I doubt I'd really be able to enjoy it _now_. Not that it matters. Because I _don't_."

"Eds..." Richie said, softening his voice as it became clearer that Eddie was feeling a certain amount of pressure build-up. He moved up, shoulders at angles like a jaguar, until his hand cupped Eddie's shoulder and pushed him back to lay down. He fell in line with Eddie's body, happy Eddie didn't resist the suggestion of movement. His thumb found Eddie's neck, drawing back and fourth over the side as he studied Eddie's still-tight face. "I know it sort of sounds like you ... have a negative image of them. But. _Do you_ want one? Cause I was just thinking... for when you take naps and stuff. It might be nice to have something to cover you with?"

"I dunno, Richie," Eddie breathed, rolling his head to look at the ceiling. Hands exasperatedly crossing over the crease of the ASL book. "Are they even that common? I can just use a regular -"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Eddie asked, voice sounding more cross by the moment.

"Like, tons of kids, all across America have them? Yeah, their parents usually ween them off at some point, and stick it in a box with all their other memories. But, seriously. It's - just _so_ Sonia, that you never had anything like that. And I know you have Elmer, but -" Richie paused.

The more he spoke, the more cognizant he became of the hurt on Eddie's face. As if not having had a baby blanket meant he never was a baby. Richie swallowed, reaching over to take Eddie's closest hand in his, letting the frustration ebb out of his voice. Trying to turn the conversation around with a lightness. "Well it doesn't matter. I mean it _is_ probably just an American thing. What do I know?" He didn't want Eddie to feel ostracized... That had never been his intention. He just... wanted Eddie to have _enough_. Of everything _Eddie_ wanted.

Following Richie's lead, Eddie ignored the tightness in his chest, eyebrows still stitched together as he asked quietly, "Did _you_ have one?"

"Well, yeah, Eds... But that doesn't -"

"Can I see it?"

"It's probably dusty, baby...?" Oddly enough, this didn't deter Eddie as Richie might've expected. He licked out at his lips, leaning slightly closer so that his nose was practically against Eddie's jaw. As he thumbed over the back of Eddie's hand, he asked, " You - you want to?"

Eddie nodded.

"Okay," Richie sighed, uncertain if Eddie was simply feeling pressured to find an attachment to the subject, now - bound to get hurt if he didn't. "Well I have to go up and get it. You wanna come with?"

Richie was able to lead Eddie directly to the right box, and pulled it open to sink his fingers into the golden, silky edges of his baby blanket. A faded lion print was on one side, with fleece on the other in golden-brown. "Pretty hideous, right?" Richie said, but the way the pads of his fingers clung to the fabric - he was holding it with a kind of reverence Eddie wasn't sure he'd seen before, eyes trained solely on the treasure in his hands.

"Do you miss it?" Eddie asked carefully, non-threateningly, refusing to acknowledge the self-deprecating humor edging Richie's voice.

"What? No! No... I - This came up here when I was like three. I hardly. I hardly remember it..." Richie said, but Eddie didn't think he was being honest with himself. Not really.

The cogs were churning in Eddie's head as he took in the image before him. Quiet desperation, denial of attachment. Eddie's mouth turned down in a sad frown. "Richie. If it made you so sad to let go of yours, why does it seem so important for _me_ to have one?"

Richie looked up at that, as if the question stung him out of a subconscious daydream. "It's _not_ ," he answered quickly, eyes tight with creases. Eddie's head lilted to the side, curious and concerned. Richie fumbled to put a smile on his face, and shook his head minutely. "I was just giving you the option. And anyway, I don't miss this dirty old thing!" Richie turned back to the box he'd pulled it from, and began stuffing it back inside. More sadness filled Eddie's eyes, and his heart went soft at the urgency in Richie's attempt.

He grabbed Richie's hands, stilling him gently. "Richie, stop. _Stop_... I wanna see it, okay?" he asked, soft. Needling at Richie's desire to make Eddie happy. Eddie didn't feel particularly good about it, but sometimes... if Richie needed a reason not to sink into his mind, Eddie thought it might be okay to use that to Richie's benefit. Not only that, but he wanted to make sure it got folded properly before being sealed back into its tomb.

"It was a dumb idea, anyway, Eds," Richie told him, fingers seeming to weaken their hold one at a time, as Eddie's fingers fell between his, to take their place. "You're right. Why would I wanna give you something that people end up taking away from you anyway? Like, Jesus, what am I? A monster?"

Face twitching, Eddie pulled the blanket to his lap, where he'd knelt on the floor and sunk back to his heels, then - with his mind racing to counter that awful idea - took Richie's chin between forefinger and thumb. "But. You _wouldn't_ have to take it away..."

Richie let out a breath at the soft touch, let his legs relax, parting until his knee touched Eddie's. He lifted both of his hands to take Eddie's, letting them come to rest in his own lap. "Well, no," he said, "But it's kind of wrong not to? I guess. I don't know. Apparently it causes problems for kids when they go to school, and gives them separation issues. Or whatever."

A small jerk of his mouth and Eddie was letting out a sliver of a smile, slightly, adoringly condescending in nature. "Okay, but I'm already _in_ school, and I already _have_ friends. So I already know I don't need it, right?"

In thought, Richie bowed his head, then slowly replied, "... Yeah?"

At that, and the accompanying glimmer of hope in Richie's eyes, Eddie ducked his head to look directly in them. "Plus," he started, smile growing further, "I bet you looked really sweet all bundled up in this, huh?"

"I mean, it's _me_ , Eds. Of course I was cute!" Richie said, normal, happy-go-lucky expression taking over.

"Not the word I used," Eddie said, sticking out his tongue. "But..." he said, tone turning dimmer, more timid. "I like -" Eddie choked on the words he was about to say, had to clear his throat and look away, cheeks burning, in order to finish getting his thought out, "I um. I like to look cute. For _you_. And, well if you think a blanket would -"

"It _would_!" Richie said, rushed, a big burst of air, like he just couldn't believe his luck. Like he had better snatch up that line of thought before it poofed away in a cloud of smoke. "I mean," Richie amended, schooling his expression as he lifted the back of Eddie's hand up to his mouth for a kiss, "You're always cute, and you _definitely_ don't need a blanket for that. But... I do think it'd be nice. If you want it, that is."

Eddie's cheeks flushed warm, as he peered at Richie from beneath his lashes, then sighed softly. "Well... won't hurt to see, right?" Richie shook his head in reply, then began reaching for his blanket to put away, now that there seemed to be a decision in their midst. But Eddie was quick to bring the blanket up to his far shoulder, protective. " _You_ already have friends, and are adjusted to school, too, you know... So, technically, if you wanted _your_ blanket back... We could take it downstairs with us right now." He quirked a single brow in question, watching Richie's eyes flick from his face to stare at the blanket he was still technically reaching for, but had stilled mid-air.

The smell of dust and chemical washes were as difficult as they'd always been for Eddie to stomach. He wasn't the best candidate for thrifting, but he also knew that as long as it was something he could clean himself, once it was taken home, then it was worth the discounted cost, and the recycling of objects. That being said, he wasn't interested in drawing out the process. Although Richie was difficult to reel in, his eyes wandering the whole store over, Eddie kept a pinky wrapped around his tightly, and Richie need only see Eddie's big, pleading eyes to be persuaded to remain at his side.

The blankets were hung from pant-hangers, the clips biting into the fabric from above. There were a few rows of them, some hanging longer than others. The ones dusting the floor Eddie steadily ignored in favor of those above. While some he could distinguish as hideous from the sliver that shown from the outside, Eddie did take his time to move each hanger across the pole individually, so that he could see a larger expanse of each design, just to make sure. Richie was helping, by not speaking out his own preferences aloud. Sweeping absent-mindedly through the blankets at the bottom that Eddie would never choose, instead.

Until, that was, one in particular caught Eddie's eye. It was a light blue blanket with a waffle texture, and silken borders. Richie took notice, because Eddie wiggled his pinky from Richie's grasp, in order to pull it from its clamps to inspect it further.

Leaning into his shoulder, Richie asked, "What do you think, baby?"

"It's nice," Eddie told him, trying to sound as noncommittal as possible. He knew that if he showed much enthusiasm for anything, Richie'd want to make it his. Even if Eddie, himself, was unsure. But it _was_ nice. Eddie couldn't see any stains, or holes... It was soft and warm-feeling without seeming like it'd be stifling like something made of thicker fabric. However, it was smaller than he'd expected.

It was barely two-thirds the expanse of Eddie's arms, and went from his pecks to the bottoms of his knees. "It's kinda small though," he said, thinking aloud, more than anything. Would that really be able to make him feel as little as he'd want?

"Pfft," Richie said, moving up close behind Eddie so he could view the blanket from a similar perspective, mouth close to Eddie's ear, "You being sizeist, half-pint? Sometimes smaller is better... For instance: You. ...And it'll be easier to hide in your room - easier to put in the wash without Mrs. K seeing. Won't be claustrophobic or overly warm. What matters is how it makes you feel _here_ ," Richie said, hand coming to rest over Eddie's heart.

"Cheeseball," Eddie said, flushing at the touch as he leaned back into Richie's chest. But he knew Richie meant it, even with his tone dripping with forced drama. Other blankets were for protection from the cold. _Baby_ blankets were for mental and emotional protection.

Richie kissed his cheek bone, and then let his hand fall so that it was wrapped lightly around Eddie's waist. "Cheesy or not, baby, how's this one make you feel?"

Once back from the thrift shop, Richie and Eddie made their way to the laundry room, tossing Eddie's new blanket into the wash. They grabbed Richie's old blanket from the dryer. Richie having given in to bringing it down so long as Eddie didn't mind using it as his Tozier Household baby blanket, so that he didn't have to travel with his...

Eddie, in the middle of measuring the laundry soap, had smiled softly, watching Richie crumple his blanket up in large hands and bring it closer to his face to breathe in its warmth and the scent the dryer sheets had laced its threading with.

With the cycle started, Eddie and Richie moved up to Richie's room, reconvening on Richie's bed. This time, instead of sitting across from each other, Eddie spread his legs out, leaving a space for Richie to fall back against him where Eddie sat against the headboard. Richie's blanket was nestled between the back of his head and the top of Eddie's stomach. Eddie studied the signs over Richie's head of curls, often burying his fingers there in-between actual, hands-on practice.

Like most teenagers, Eddie eventually began to fade out of his interest in studying. Richie's hair was sticking out from between Eddie's fingers, and Eddie was massaging his head gently, eyes unfocused as he thought more about the blanket lying on his chest, than of the words they were trying to learn.

"Wanna talk to you about something," Eddie said, calling Richie's attention to him from out of the blue. Richie tilted his head to the side in order to gaze back, and Eddie smiled softly before kissing the hollow of Richie's cheek. "Rich..." he started softer, unsure if he was making a mistake, pushing, maybe? But he wanted Richie to know that it was okay... That it was okay for Richie to want his blanket for himself and his own comfort, among other things. "I can take care of you, too."

Richie's eyes flashed first with confusion, and then dawning understanding. "Eds... Fuck. That's the sweetest thing -" He swallowed turning back to look beyond to book in his hands, propped up against his thighs, settling the back of his head into the blanket some more. "I..." He cleared his throat, thinking a moment longer before he answered. Richie wanted to be sure of himself, because Eddie's sincerity and offer both meant the world to him.

"Okay. So, at least right now, I don't think I really... _feel_ that in me. I mean, I admit _this_ ," he amended, reaching back with one hand to grip at his blanket, "Makes it a little - closer. But for right now, you know, I'd only do it if. If..."

Pausing, Richie set the book off to the side, and turned up onto his knees so that he could lean down, one hand braced on the bed, while his other hand got close enough to swipe a thumb over Eddie's cheek. "If you got lonely. Then you got me in a heartbeat, baby. But... I hope you're not, like, lonely when I'm around anyways. It's okay if you are," he rushed to assure, not aiming to guilt Eddie into saying he wasn't. "I just mean... You know I'd do anything for you as I am, right? That I don't have to - understand _completely_ in order to be able to play with you. And stuff?"

Eddie's eyes were warm, and soft. Drinking Richie's words in and feeling full because of them. He could feel an urge to hug Richie close overwhelm him, hands moving up to grip Richie by the hips as he talked. Pressing his face up, closer, Eddie kissed Richie as he came to a finish, eyes closing and mouth insistent and thankful. He sighed out happily as he nodded, pulling back from the kiss to see Richie's eyes crinkled at the corners with happiness. "I know. I just... wanna be there for you, too. You deserve to be taken care of just as much as I do and -"

"You _do_ take care of me. I never thought I wanted to be... a dad? Uhm. Not that I'm your dad but -" Richie was saying.

Eddie thought, rather fiercely, that Richie _could be_. If he wanted. That Eddie'd be lucky if he were. He didn't say anything aloud though, caught off guard enough by his own thoughts that while he was certain Richie wouldn't be offended by it, Eddie decided to keep quiet. For the time being. And anyways, he didn't know _exactly_ what he wanted, so it might've just caused more confusion if he _did_ tell Richie what he was thinking.

"It's so weird, Eds. I swear to god... I have no idea what happened. I know we're like, practically kids ourselves, but I think I just... _Needed_ this? I've tried not to think about it too much cause it still -" Eddie squeezed reassuringly at his hip bones, leaning his forehead up onto Richie's chin, making his speech go funny. Not that either of them cared. Eddie was just so pleased that Richie was getting so much out of being with him.. He could hear Richie's throat beginning to choke up around his words as he finished with, "My end of it. Not yours. Obviously not yours. Yours... I."

"Hey. Rich, it's okay," Eddie told him softly, lips practically brushing against the column of his throat. He placed a comforting kiss there, and continued, "I know you were just talking about your side of things. Come here..." He pulled Richie down by the face to kiss him. Lips to lips, both sucking in each other's heat, until Eddie could feel the tention easing out of it.

Once his shoulders had sunken back to a healthy height, Richie leaned his forehead to the juncture of Eddie's neck and shoulder, and curled his arms behind Eddie's back, arching him up so he could handle Eddie to lie back on the bed, and then, kissed open-mouthed at Eddie's neck. Successfully pulling a soft gasp from him before he rolled to lay on his side next to Eddie, instead of merely hovering over him. Hand along Eddie's jaw, Richie said, once more, "You _do_ take care of me Eddie. I don't get it, but you do..."

Eddie smiled softly, smoothing Richie's curls back from the side of his face as he brought their noses together. "I'm glad, Richie."


End file.
